


Sierra Tango Oscar Romeo Kilo

by StormWildcat



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Baby, Birth, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's screaming and Axton's exiled to the outside by the Sanctuary doctors. When he can finally get in, the sight before him makes me stop in his tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sierra Tango Oscar Romeo Kilo

Everything about this made Axton nervous. Absolutely everything. Zed and Tannis were the only “doctors” on the entire bullet-ridden planet (as long as you use the term very loosely) and they were his only hope that what was happening ended well. Welp, he was probably boned. But for the sake of not going insane, he merely paced in front of the “medical” practitioner’s doors.

The commando didn’t know what was worse; having to stay outside or the general waiting. Who was he kidding; it was the waiting that would drive him to gray hairs and insanity. His hands searched desperately for something to occupy themselves with; anything would do. Idle digits settled on toying with the large zipper of his jacket as he continued his back and forth march. He needed news, a report, any detail would do. Anything to break the silence.

Eventually a voice did break the tense quiet, but it wasn’t quite what he wanted. A strained, urgent scream erupted from behind Zed’s doors, making him stare at the entrance and gulp. “Maya.”

It’s begun.

Before was awful, but this was worse. Now his ears were being assaulted by screeches, yells and curses (not all were Maya’s) and he was barred from entry. Why? In Tannis’s words, “You are carrying all kinds of soldier cooties and you will most likely distract me from my work with your rippling pectorals and impressive biceps. You will wait out here and hate it”. Well she had that right; he despised it, so much so that the strange, underhanded compliments on his physique had no effect on him. Being exiled to the streets of Sanctuary while Maya was inside having a helluva time was maddening. It was his doing. The Siren was in pain and having a fantastically terrible experience because of him and he should at least be there. Ok well in all fairness, it was both of their faults but…

“UwwaaaAAAAAHHH AXTON YOU SONUVABITCH!” roared from inside Zed’s. The words made Ax absent-mindedly pull at his collar as he raced to retort through the seam of the doors.

“Love you too, Darlin’!”

“AAAAAHHHHH!”

Ooh, that sounded particularly shitty. Maya’s not much of a screamer (when it comes to pain, that is) so it was almost scary to hear her wailing away. He’d never admit it aloud, but each scream made Axton’s heart ache a little more than the last. “Sorry Maya, but you can do it, baby. I know ya can,” he whispered as he rested his forehead on the doctor’s door.

An hour dragged by, segments of time punctuated with not-so-pleasant exclamations; it was torture. Finally it came to an end when a different type of cry resonated from the shabby building, calling the commando to full attention regardless of how emotionally exhausted he felt. Pressing his face against the slight opening of the door, he peered in with one eye trying to catch any movement inside. Though someone was moving a little too fast for Axton’s safety.

“Sargeant! Your presence is required by your woman!” Tannis bellowed as she plowed through the doorway, smashing Axton’s face as she did so. With a thud and a curse, Ax landed on the broken concrete, the pain in both his rear and face overwhelming his senses entirely. “Excuse me, please get off the disgusting ground and take my place inside. I must take my leave,” Tannis informed as she turned cheek and started towards HQ.

“You kiddin’ me right now?!” Axton grumbled, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose, checking it’s trajectory to make sure it’s still straight. (God help that woman if it was crooked). Tears welled in his eyes as he elongated his face in awkward ways to survey the damage done by the eccentric doc.

“Absolutely not. I can’t be in there now. There is…a tiny person…covered in hoohah goop. And I won’t expose myself to it any longer than necessary,” she explained matter-of-factly as she strode off, hips popping side to side.

Tiny person. These words snapped Axton back to reality. He needed to get up. Right now. The commando scrambled to his feet and rushed forward even before he was completely upright. He crashed through the doors and ran into the middle of the office before practically skidding to a halt.

Maya was laying on the medical table. Definitely not the most comfortable place but a few scraps of old blankets and pillows made it an acceptable place for the event. Under the best quilt available, Maya was recovering from her stressful experience. Blue hair stuck to her face via the beads of sweat rolling down her skin. She looked flushed and exhausted, but there was a smile on her face as she looked down in the bundle in her arms. As tired as she was, her eyes were bright and full of life as she looked up at Axton and her grin became wider.   


“Axton,” her voice was ragged but it had a waiver to it; a sign she was choking back tears. Slowly Ax approached his wife’s bedside, his face taking on a look of curiosity, excitement and terror as he sidled up next to Maya. The siren focused her attention downwards at the small, somewhat scrunched face peeking out from blankets and spoke softly. “Say hi to Daddy, sweetheart.”

The ex-soldier’s heart melted instantly. He was always confident that any child that he and Maya could make would be precious, but he highly underestimated what they were capable of producing. He predicted that the newborn would probably resemble whatever the hell Zero looked like under his helmet (if his guess was right and the assassin was extraterrestrial), so any good looks the kid had would develop later, but he was wrong. The baby was perfect. Cute little nose, adorably bowed lips and big blue eyes charmed Axton’s heart and all of the nerves about his parenting abilities disappeared. Somehow he just knew he'd make it work and he'd do anything for his baby.

“Holy shit, she’s beautiful. Or he’s handsome…ok what’s the verdict?” Axton attempted to joke with the question despite the congested tone his voice had taken from the emotion engulfing him.

“That, good sir, is your new baby girl,” Zed announced, pride even in his voice talking about the newest Sanctuary resident. The man ought to be proud. It was his first baby delivery ever and quite possibly the first on Pandora. It was history in the making and everyone in the room should be proud. Also Tannis. Maybe. Just a little.

“Hey there, little lady,” Axton greeted his daughter with a bright smile. “You’re the one makin’ Mommy scream like a banshee?”

“Shut up,” Maya laughed out softly as she adjusted herself so she could hand off the newborn to her father. “Quit being an ass and hold your daughter.”

“Yeah, pass her off,” Axton agreed excitedly as he shifted himself properly to take his child. As he stood there with the little people parcel in his arms, he felt the pure joy that comes with completing a chapter in one’s life and beginning a new one. He and Maya were part of something bigger than the Dahl military and the Order of the Storm put together; they were a family. He sat on the edge of the padded table and leaned into Maya, delivering a sweet kiss to her smiling lips. “My girls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely on a baby kick as of late. MAxton for life!


End file.
